


tension

by jxnathanbyers



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10505598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxnathanbyers/pseuds/jxnathanbyers
Summary: Lincoln and Sucre go undercover to find the third cardholder by pretending to date.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [penlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/gifts).



“Could you be any louder?” Lincoln whisper-shouted, giving a quick glance around them to make sure there were no listening ears. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just not used to  _ this _ !” Sucre gestured to their hands which were interlocked together. 

 

It was just another day of acquiring Scylla, Lincoln and Sucre going undercover to find the third cardholder. Sucre probably wouldn’t have signed up for this one if he knew that he and Lincoln would have to pretend to date. It’s bad enough that he had a crush on the man, he really didn’t want it rubbed in his face.

 

Lincoln dragged him over to a vendor, keeping his eyes trained out for the person who held the card. They were supposed to make their way through there soon, Sucre tasked with the job of distracting them while Lincoln would slip the device somewhere on them. The mission would probably go south (when have any of their plans ever gone smoothly?) but at least they had an escape plan ready.

 

Sucre turned his attention back to the vendor and the smile Lincoln had on while talking to the man.  _ Wow _ . Sucre jumped as Lincoln slipped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Sucre shot the man a nervous smile, half-relaxing and half-stiffening when Lincoln’s hand slid from around his waist to his lower back. 

 

Lincoln reached before him to inspect a bowl of beautiful rocks, murmuring in Sucre’s ear. “You’re too tense.”

 

How could he not be with Lincoln pressed so close against him, the man’s breath tickling his ear. “How can you not be?” 

 

Lincoln shrugged. “Like this.” Then he grabbed the back of Sucre’s head and kissed him sweetly, pulling away. Sucre looked up in confusion then turned to Lincoln’s line of sight, spotting the third cardholder. “Come on,” Lincoln grabbed Sucre’s hand, “I’ll help relieve some of your other tension later. For now, we have a job to do.”


End file.
